This invention relates to apparatus to prevent melted yarn when stopped in a high temperature yarn texturing jet such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,956, to Longbottom et al., hereby incorporated by reference. More particularly, this invention relates to an insert to reduce the noise when the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,468 to Harrison, hereby incorporated by reference, is operational. This prior art apparatus functioned properly to prevent melted yarn when the yarn was stopped in the high temperature yarn texturing jet. However, when operating the prior art apparatus caused objectionable noise, i.e., decibel readings above that allowable for operation in a plant without ear protection.